Ice cream and Pickles
by RizzlesReader
Summary: What happens to a pregnant Maura Isles shopping for Pickles and Ice cream at 2am? (Previously called 'Mugged')


**How do I do this again?**

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts is nearly 5 months pregnant and currently on the search for pickles at 2 in the morning. When else would you crave pickles?

Maura rubbed her swollen stomach as she stood in front of rows and rows of pickles. Before she was pregnant she hated pickles. However they seem to be all she wants to eat these days and in the hour that she'd been driving around this was the first place she found that sold them.

"So we want sweet pickles tonight sweetie?" Maura cooed resting her hand on her stomach.

"Maybe we can buy some ice cream too. Ooh you like the sound of ice cream?" Maura grinned feeling the baby kick against her hand.

"I hope you won't be eating them together that is gross" Maura jumped at the voice from behind her. She turned to see a young Italian looking man. Maura soon smiled.

"I just might" She giggled seeing the disturbed look on his face.

"I'm Maura" She said introducing herself, her hand stretched in between them.

"I'm -" before he could introduce himself someone came down the aisle.

"Frankie there you are, let's go" interrupted a tall, olive skinned goddess. _Suddenly not craving pickles anymore._ Thought Maura as she felt her mouth go dry. All the fluid in her body seemed to have pooled between her legs.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I'm Frankie and this is my sister Jane." Frankie says glaring at Jane.

"Goodbye Maura" Frankie waved and followed his sister as they headed to check out. Maura didn't feel like pickles anymore, she wanted to get home as soon as she could. _Stupid pregnancy hormones._ She mumbled making her way towards her car, trying not to look at Jane when she walked past.

As Maura waddled through the dark parking lot to her car all she could think about was Jane and how much she wanted to take her to bed. She became more aroused the more she thought about her. Picturing Jane laying between her legs, her soft brown eyes staring into Maura's as her tongue brought her to her peak. _Well with this stomach she won't be able to stare into my eyes._ Maura grumbled to herself as she unlocked her car door.

Maura gasped when the car door was pulled out of her grasp as someone pulled her away from the car. She turned to find a hooded figure snarling at her, she couldn't make out his face.

He smelt of stale cigarettes and minty gum, it made Maura gag as her nose was sensitive to smells.

"Step away from the car" he said dragging Maura away from her car, the door still left wide open. He took her around the corner into a dark alley way beside the store so nobody could see them. Maura wanted to scream and tried as he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't even think about it" he growled putting a knife from his jacket pocket. Maura nodded and wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach. She didn't care if he hurt her but not her baby, she wouldn't let anything happened to him or her.

He ripped her arms away from herself and pinned them to the wall behind her. He pushed his body against hers as his ragged breath warmed her ears.

"You make a noise and I'll kill you, do you understand?" Maura nodded and bit her lip to stop herself crying as the back of his hand connected with her face. Her head connected with the wall on the fourth slap. Maura winced but made no noise, just as he'd asked.

Maura felt herself slowly falling to her knees as blackness clouded her vision. It took a few seconds for her to open her eyes again when she did she wished she hadn't. He was knelt beside her head glaring at her. It almost looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself.

He shook his head and stood to his full height. He brought her heel of his work boot down onto her cheek, Maura couldn't help it; she cried out in pain and foolishly brought her hands up to cup her cheek.

"Fucking bitch" he muttered.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this" he ran his hand over his greased back slick hair. Maura was opening sobbing not caring about the noise she made, she was in too much pain. He heard people talking close by and had to act quickly, he had a job to do.

His leg reclines back before delivering a blow to her pregnant belly.

"No stop please" Maura cried wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Shut up bitch" he kicked and kicked her until her world turned back, the last thing she heard was a shout. It sounded miles away.

* * *

 **So ... Hi!**

 **It's been a while. I've got my Rizzles Mojo back .. I think.**

 **I've been writing other stories in my spare time but nothing for Rizzles. I'm going to (Hopefully) finish the many open stories I have on my computer. **

**Let me know what you guys think and if you have anything you want to add or make it better. All thoughts are welcome and** **appreciated.**


End file.
